Pokemon: Pokoh Conquest
by Final Heir
Summary: Rated T for safety reasons as to unknown future. The first journey of any young Pokemon Trainer can be a difficult one. Especially when they get invited to take on an elite region's League right out of the gate as a new Pokemon trainer. Travel through the Pokoh region with this young boy as he meets many new Pokemon and makes many new friends to help him along his new journey.
1. Prologue

_**Hello readers of the world! I know of late I've deeply fallen behind with any of my writings to the point that they can be seen as a memory and I guess you can all can figure that a new story may seem like a pointless idea, but I guess I just need a little time to throw out some random update that'll help me get any ideas going that may be buried deep in the fathoms of my mind that seems much more like a impenetrable iron fortress where it holds all possible plots and ideas utterly captive to the point that I can never access them ever again! Sorry, my stupid mind rant aside I'm sure some, if not all of you are curious about what this story is, well, to be honest, it's a Pokoh requesting! As in, it's a story that'll relook at the Pokoh region in a much calmer way, not full of different plots that are easily held or can end up with holes the size of a freaking crater. Anyway, this first telling may not be huge to start it, but I hope that it'll catch your interest, and as I'm common place for, this will be an OC story, I'll have the profile at the end for you to chose, for right now at most I'll only take 10 OC's, but I have a habit of blowing that out of proportion. Anyway! Enjoy!**_

_~Boat off the coast of Pokoh, near to Tinytree Town, 0500 hours~_

_On this simple and small travel boat, a young 10 year old boy is traveling from his home region of Kalos, a unique and far off region from that of the region of Pokoh. He hails from the town of Vaniville. His family is the new resident there, but the young boy was specially invited to journey the Pokoh Region, which is often well known as a difficult and severely challenging region to that of an inexperienced challenger._

_The young boy was lying asleep in a cot after having left late at night on this very boat. He was in a simple dark blue buttoned up shirt, a blue pair of jeans that was being held up by a black leather Poké Ball clip belt that already held three Poké Balls and a white pair of socks, on the floor at the foot of his cot was a black and white pair of running shoes. Across from him was a table and chair, hanging on the chair was a leather coat and a black messenger bag, on the table itself was a black fedora with a white band. The boy tossed and turned as the waves rocked the boat as he stirred about, his long dark blue hair covering his face as he rolled about. As the light of the new day hit his face he steadily opened his eyes showing a soft blue grey color to them._

Letting out a soft yawn the boy slowly sat up and moved his hair back tying it with a black ribbon leaving only his bangs that split at the center and covered the sides of his face and parts of his eyes. He took a quick look around before stretching out his body. "What time is it…?" The boy asked as he looked around for a clock. When he found one he noticed that the time was already about 5:30 in the morning. "That's too early for me normally… Oh well, the captain said we'd be in Pokoh around this time,"

Taking a small moment the boy stood up and pulled his shoes and coat on before putting his hat on and his bag to his side.

Fully dressed and ready, the boy walked out onto the main deck and took in a big breath of the sea air smiling as he watched the landmass that was the Pokoh Region come closer and closer.

"Ah, I'm finally here in Pokoh," the boy said as he pulled out a letter from his messenger bag. "Now I can finally see why I was selected to come here…"

_~A day ago… Vaniville Town, the boys home, 1000 hours~_

"Mail's here," an aged voice said calmly walking into the kitchen where the boy sat with a young woman. The man shared the boys blue grey eyes but had combed back black hair; he was dressed in a dress shirt and a pair of slacks.

"What did we get dad?" the woman asked as she finished laying out breakfast on the table. The woman had the boys blue hair but looked too similar to him in such ways to not possibly be his mother. Her hair was curly and red lying down along her back in simple curls, she was wearing a shirt that was big enough to be a dress and a pair of leggings. The boy who had started eating was wearing what he was now, but he didn't have his hat on.

"Just a few welcoming letters and registration requests." The father said as he looked through the mail. "Oh, you got a letter son,"

"I did?" The boy asked pushing the food aside after finishing before taking the letter. "Breakfast was great sis,"

"Thanks, but who could've sent you a letter?" the sister asked. "We just got here and very few know this address,"

"I know but it's still interesting," the boy said as he carefully opened the letter. "It's from the Pokémon League,"

"It must be a welcoming into the league to compete," the father said as he sat down and drank a cup of coffee. "You did just turn 10 not that long ago."

"I suppose so," The boy said as he started reading. "Wait… it is a welcoming but… to take on the Pokoh league…?"

"Wait a moment," the sister said as she took the letter. "The Pokoh League is supposed to be one of the elite leagues… why're they inviting a beginner?"

"I did graduate top of my class, maybe they saw good talent?" the boy asked standing.

"Could be, but I'm still cautious about it…" the father said calmly. "Do you want to take the league on son?"

"I do dad, I think it'll be really good experience for me, and if I do great then I can try other leagues and maybe do better there too!" the boy said determined and excited.

"You sure? I heard the Pokoh league is usually targeted by those that have at least taken on a league or two already." The sister said calmly sitting down.

"I am sure, but I think having a Pokémon or two first would be a good idea," the boy said.

"Then it's a good thing I have these for you," The father said as he placed three Poké Balls on the table. "Professor Sycamore left this one as a gift for you; he remembered when you last visited and how much you liked this Pokémon. This one is a gift from me, and the last, it's something your Mother left for you before she passed, I'm certain that she'd be very happy if you took this Pokémon with you on your journey."

Smiling happily the boy took all three and nodded. "Thanks Dad, I'll take good care of them and I will take the Pokémon on my journey! I'm going to go get ready!" The boy said as he ran off to his room.

"Dad this still has me worried…" the sister said as she looked over the letter. "This sounds too good to be true…"

"I know but right now the best we can do is support him and help him through this challenge." The father said.

The small family of a dad, a big sister, and the young boy went about the day talking to each other and preparing for when the boy would leave and go to challenge the Pokoh Region.

_~Pokoh Region, Tinytree Town port, 5 minutes outside of town, 0600 hours~_

"So this is the Pokoh Region," The boy said as he looked around the small woodland path. The boy took the 5 minute walk to take in the sights, but in that time he quickly ended up within the town and on his way to the Pokémon lab that was not far as it was.

"This town is really beautiful, it's nice and calm here, I feel really good about coming here." The boy said as he started walking around town.

The boy had come with only so much available to himself, so he decided to take the time to gather what her could. He wasn't able to get a whole lot of Potions or Poké Balls, but just enough to get what he could and last as long as possible. To finish his tour of Tinytree, the boy had arrived at the Pokémon Lab.

When he walked in he looked around the different things being done all over the lab. He simply stood in the main hall waiting before a young woman came to him.

"Hello young man, may I help you?" The woman asked. The woman had long dark blue hair that was currently tied back into a bun; she had a pair of glasses covering her blue eyes. She was wearing a simply long red dress under her lab coat.

"Oh hello, I'm here to see the Pokémon Professor here," the boy said turning to the woman.

"Ah, I'm the Pokémon Professor, my name is Prof. Cedar," Cedar said calmly with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Professor," The boy said with a smile.

"Ah good, so what brings you here?" Cedar asked as she led the boy to a large room.

"I'm here to register for the Pokoh League and to register my three Pokémon to me." The boy said as he pulled out a black and blue version of Kalos's PokéDex and grabbed the three Poké Balls holding the items to Prof. Cedar.

"Ah, I see, well we can get that all started then," Cedar said as she took the PokéDex and the Poké Balls after the Pokémon inside of the tree were scanned. "So you've come here with a Fenniken, a Riolu, and an Eevee,"

"Yeah," the boy said as he took everything back.

"Alright then, would you like another Pokémon then?" Prof. Cedar asked as she continued her work.

"No, thank you," The boy said as he finished getting ready.

"Alright then, I've just about finished, you know I never got your name young man," Prof. Cedar asked as she finished working on the computer.

"Oh, I'm Nathen, Nathen Pierce," Nathen said calmly.

"It's nice to meet you Nathen, I'm happy to tell you that you're all registered." Prof. Cedar said with a smile.

"Thank you Prof. Cedar," Nathen said with a smile as he made sure he had everything.

"What's your goal here in this region as a trainer?" Prof. Cedar asked.

"Oh, I'm going to be taking on the gyms," Nathen said calmly finishing his packing.

"Well then, the first is in Treemount City, so if you start off there now, you should make it no problem," Prof. Cedar said turning to a map.

"Alright, I'll be off then! Thanks again professor," Nathen said as he got his things and took off from the lab.

"What a nice young man," Prof. Cedar said with a soft smile as she watched Nathen run off.

_~Tinytree town, path to route 1, 0800 hours~_

"So this is where I make my start as a Pokémon trainer in the Pokoh Region…" Nathen said calmly to himself as he looked out at the route gate. He took in a deep breath to relax his body and calm down. He branded a soft smile before starting down the path.

_ A new challenge has come to the region of Pokoh in the form of a young boy named Nathen Pierce. Invited to the region via unusual circumstances, the boy aims to travel the region to learn its secrets and become the very best trainer he can be. But from such a simple and easy start along this path into the world of Pokémon, what lies in his future? _

_**There you have it everyone! I hope you enjoyed the introduction into this brand new story, now before I sign off and let you all return to the lives that you all personally have, here's the Pokémon trainer OC form:**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: (physical body, eyes, hair, body type, things of the like)

Clothes: (Give whatever you feel is necessary)

Personality: (a brief but detailed description would be nice)

Hometown: (town and region please)

Occupation: (what kind of trainer are you?)

Pokémon: (max 6, give anything you feel is important, but at least give 4 basic moves, Pokemon from all 6 original regions are usable, if you want to use Solace or Pokoh region Pokemon, then the PokeDex with their forms are in my Auracian Legacy Chapter 24 and in the first chapter of Legend of Solace)

Future Pokémon: (any number of Pokémon they may end up getting along the story)

MEGA: (Only ONE possible Mega Evolution per OC unless you ask specifically, if you want a mega a description for what your mega item looks like)

Back-Story: (Tell me about them, be descriptive, but also give what details you feel are important.)

Standing: (May sound confusing, but are they good or bad?)

Crush: (There will be slight romance, so if you want anything specific then just say)

Aura: (running theme of my own, may have a minor importance, but just give a color and a simple strength)

_**There you go everyone! Send whatever method you want, you can PM me, or you can post it via review, honestly I would like them to be through review, so that if others want, they can see them in the review and work another OC around them to build up possibilities. Now anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this small and simple post, have a good day everyone! Please keep reading and enjoying the stories you read, and leave a review if you feel like you'd like too!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hello Everyone here I am with the second chapter to the Pokoh Conquest! I already have 3 OC's sent in, and the option to send in will be available and active until I either have as much as I previously decided or until I decide to close it, either way, I do hope that you all enjoy the story!_**

_~Tinytree town, path to route 1, 0800 hours~_

"So this is where I make my start as a Pokémon trainer in the Pokoh Region…" Nathen said calmly to himself as he looked out at the route gate. He took in a deep breath to relax his body and calm down. He branded a soft smile before starting down the path.

The path that follows along route 1 begins with a small decent down the mountain that Tinytree town sits on, the mountain of Huifun which, to most people's pleasure, is small and easy for anyone to scale or descend.

"Such an easy and simple mountain, can it really even be called a mountain?" Nathen asked to himself somewhat more audibly than needed as he walked the path taking in the scenery of the route and the surrounding forests and fields.

All of the Pokémon that can be seen were running about the fields or flying in the air, but all had been moving to such a way, that you couldn't get a chance at battle, not unless you knew how to corner one.

"So many different Pokémon… I know I've seen a few before, maybe in a book…?" Nathen talked to himself as he walked forward along the path. He idly chatted with himself as he looked around at the different Pokémon and the forest sceneries; it hadn't been until a Pokémon flew down in front of him and started pecking at the ground. "Hey… I know that Pokémon, I saw a bunch in Kalos shortly before we moved…"

Pulling his PokéDex out, which happened to be the special Kalos PokéDex, he aimed it at the small bird that was eating specks off the ground and activated it making the upper half lift while an image of the bird appeared on the screen with various other stats to it.

_The small Pokémon resembled a tiny robin, it's head was a soft red with black eyes, there were yellow marks off either eye to the left and right respectively, the beak with black, it's main body and wings were a soft blue grey, the wings had white tips and the tail was black with a white arrow pointing towards the body._

_**Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon, These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements.**_

"A Fletchling… I should catch it, I do need a new Pokémon to keep getting stronger with," Nathen said calmly as he slowed his step grabbing one of his full Poké Balls and an empty one. "Okay… maybe… Yeah, I'll use Krissy," Giving himself a small nod he tossed out one of his active Poké Balls which released out a small Eevee.

The Eevee gave a random and fast paced shake of her fur while also ruffling out a ribbon that was on its tail. The small Evolution Pokémon gave a look around before looking to Nathen happily her tail wagging fast.

"Hey Krissy, I need you to battle that Fletchling, okay?" Nathen asked her as he pointed out towards the small Fletchling pecking at the ground. Krissy tilted her head a moment before looking back at the Pokémon, she watched it before looking back at Nathen smiling happily and nodding before jumping towards the bird ready for battle.

The small Fletchling continued to potter around oblivious to Nathen and his Eevee. It wasn't until it was attacked by Krissy's Tackle attack that it came to notice them, but even then it didn't really attack, all the Fletchling did was bounce around confused as to what was happening.

"Why isn't it attacking…?" Nathen asked himself before shaking the thought aside as he held the Poké Dex up and scanned the Fletchling. "Only a small amount of damage… Krissy, use Tail Whip and then use another Tackle attack!"

As Nathen called out his commands, Krissy jumped around and waved her tail around in a cute manor but the Fletchling only seemed to follow it with its eyes. The Tiny Robin Pokémon seemed to get more confused by the fast moving tail but was left stumbling and jumping around after Krissy ran and hit hard into the Fletchling.

"Maybe now…" Nathen said as he gripped the empty Poké Ball before throwing it at the Fletchling. When the ball hit the Fletchling it popped open and pulled the Pokémon in before snapping shut. Krissy and Nathen both watched the Poké Ball closely as it twitched and wiggled around before letting out a ding sound while shining.

Nathen stood in disbelief of his first capture as Krissy walked to it and tapped the ball with her paw making it shrink; she had a happy smile as she gently picked it up in her mouth. Her tail wagging she ran back to Nathen and held it to him while sitting.

Smiling himself Nathen took the ball and put it to his belt before picking up Krissy and petting her. "Thanks for all the help Krissy, you did fantastic." Nathen smiled as Krissy nuzzled against him and licked his face. "I think I'm mainly going to name my Pokémon, so how does… Phoenix sound for our new friend?"

"Eve!" Krissy said happily giving a nod with her tail wagging.

"Alright, Phoenix it is then," Nathen said as he let Krissy jump up onto his shoulder holding onto him as best she could. "Hey, do you want to stay out here with me?" all he got as an answer was a happy nod and her licking at him again. "Alright, let's get on to the next town then,"

Nathen, now with his Eevee Krissy joining him outside on his journey, set off on his journey to the next town or city, but what he hadn't known was how long it would take to get there.

The path from Tinytree Town to Treemount City, which was Nathen's current target destination, was at least a day if not a day and a half journey from A to B if you maintained a solid trip with no distractions, but with Nathen being unfamiliar with the path, hell even the whole region's layout, it could be a few days before he even sees Treemount.

_~Route 1, path from Tinytree Town, off side forest clearing, 1100 hours~_

The sun had climbed to near noon and the day was near half done, and young Nathen had made great strides in getting towards Treemount, but with the time of day, fatigue was starting to settle in on the young trainer.

"Man, how long has it been sense we started on the route…? I'm starting to get hungry…" Nathen said with a sigh as he sat down on a large stone off in a clearing. "What do you think Krissy; would it be time to eat?"

"Vee!" Krissy said happily as she jumped down off Nathen's shoulder before starting to run around chasing her tail.

"I guess that settles it," Nathen said laughing softly as he set his messenger bag down. Nathen stretched out a bit before grabbing the 3 full Poké Balls on his belt having his Fenniken and Riolu in one hand while his new Fletchling Phoenix in the other. "Come on our Phoenix," After throwing up the ball Phoenix just went about flying around the clearing. "Now… I think I'll call Riolu… Hero and Fenniken… Mystic," After using his PokéDex to scan the Pokémon to confirm that their names would be appropriate for their genders he let them both out.

Hero let out big yawn as he stretched himself out while Mystic shook out her fur before sneezing out a small ember burst.

"Alright, I have some stuff for myself that I got at market for now; I think when I get to Treemount was it…? Anyway, when we get there I'm going to get a travel cooking set, which should make long distant travels easy." Nathen said as he pulled out a few bowls for Krissy, Mystic, and Phoenix. He took the moment to fill Phoenix and Krissy's bowls with a good normal type Pokémon food while adding some seeds to Phoenix's food, he then added a fire type Pokémon food to Mystic's bowl before giving Riolu container of fighting type Pokémon food. "I hope you don't mind Hero, I only had the tree bowls, I didn't think we'd get a new friend already,"

"Ri!" Hero said smiling with a nod as he sat by the rock and started to pull the food out and starting to eat.

Nathen smiled and watched the four Pokémon all start to eat. Branding a little red on his face as he felt his stomach rumble, Nathen pulled out a small package of sandwiches and opened it before starting to eat them.

The quiet area of the clearing was nice and serene, Nathen and his Pokémon were able to relax and enjoy their meals without any disturbance.

But it wasn't long before someone walked up to the clearing. "Hey kid, you're a Pokémon trainer right? Not just some kid lost in the forest" a male voice called out to Nathen.

_The boy had a medium length blond hair and blue eyes, he looked to be about 13 or so, he was in a black shirt and a light blue pair of jeans, on his back was a white back pack, he was also wearing a white and black pair of running shoes._

"Huh? Me? Oh yeah I'm a Pokémon Trainer, why?" Nathen asked as he finished his lashed sandwich before looking to see Krissy and Phoenix napping.

"Good, then let's have a battle kid," the trainer said as he pulled out two Poké Balls.

"Sure I guess. Hero, Mystic, Krissy and Phoenix are napping so will you both help me?" Nathen said as he looked to his Riolu and Fenniken who both gave him a nod. "Alright, my name's Nathen, what's yours?"

"I'm Joey, and I'll start by using my Starlfeather!" Joey said as he called out a small bird Pokémon.

_The Pokémon had pale and dull blue body with a pale orange tail and wings. It has white speckles all over its wings and body._

"What Pokémon is that…?" Nathen asked as he pulled out his PokéDex and scanned the Starlfeather.

_**Starlfeather, the Starling Chick Pokémon. It is a very shy Pokémon, sticking close to its trainer or parent through most of this stage. Its beak is sharp, and can cause injury if used as a weapon.**_

"Starlfeather… a Normal/Flying type Pokémon… _I wish Phoenix was awake; he could match up to that Pokémon…_" Nathen said calmly as he looked to his Riolu and Fenniken.

"Ri! Rio ri." Hero said calmly looking to Nathen.

"Do you want to battle first Hero?" Nathen asked as Hero gave a nod before running out to the field. "Alright then, I'll start with my Riolu Hero."

"We'll both use 2 Pokémon, but let's not worry now, Starlfeather use Peck!" Joey called out as he Pokémon flew around in circles a bit before diving at Hero with its beak glowing.

"Alright, Hero, dodge and then use Foresight, and then Quick Attack!" Nathen called out as Hero ducked and jumped out of the way of Starlfeather's attack before focusing his eyes on the Starlfeather. After standing he watched the Pokémon fly around before speeding off to the forest jumping at a tree, when he landed on one he jumped out and off of it with a bright trail of light hitting the Starlfeather throwing it to the ground. "Good hit Hero!"

When Hero landed Starlfeather regained its flight balance and shakily flew up into the sky.

"Good hit, Starlfeather, use Gust!" Joey called out. Starlfeather flew around in circles a bit more before centering itself in the air starting to whip up a strong wind on Hero.

Grunting from the damage, Hero braced himself to lower the damage.

"I think one good hit could end it… Hero! Use Quick Attack to evade the Gust and then hit Starlfeather again!" Nathen called out as Hero tried his best to keep from taking any more damage.

"Keep up with the Gust!" Joey called out as Starlfeather increased the power of the Gust.

Hero did his best to keep his stance, but once he got the right footing his started his Quick Attack by kicking off out of the Gust. He followed his first method by jumping from a tree, but instead of bouncing off away from Starlfeather he kicked up higher into the air, he then continued the attack by catching Starlfeather midair and then smashing him into the ground with another Quick Attack. After landing a large dust cloud was kicked up, Hero jumped up and towards Nathen landing in front of him, when the dust settled Starlfeather was left with swirls in place of his eyes as he lays unconscious.

"Damn, Starlfeather…" Joey said with a sigh as he recalled his Pokémon. "Nice kid, but you can't beat my next Pokémon! Let's go Devire!" When Joey threw out his Poké Ball, it let out a small red Pokémon.

_A small Pokémon in form, its body is all red, its chest has a black spike protruding from it, it tail is short with a pointed arrow end and it has horns and small, beady black eyes_.

"What Pokémon is that…? He said Devire I think…" Nathen said as he held his PokéDex out.

_**Devire, the Devil Pokémon. This Pokémon is very mischievous and likes to wreak havoc everywhere it goes. Despite its bright coloring, it is also very easily hidden, aiding it in its pranks.**_

"Could be troublesome… Mystic may not be able to beat it with them both being Fire Types… but I won't have Hero keep battling… Then again you never know what'll happen, Hero come back and rest." Nathen said as Hero walked back to him before sitting down. "I'm going to let Mystic give it a try, go ahead Mystic."

"Fen!" Mystic said as she ran out to the field.

"Never seen that Pokémon before," Joey said as he held his own PokéDex out.

_**Fenniken, the Fox Pokémon, Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**_

"Interesting Pokémon, regardless, Devire use Leer than use Bite!" Joey called out as his Devire sharpened his eyes looking at Mystic causing her defense to lower before running out at Mystic starting to chase her around.

Before long Devire caught Mystic and bit down on her tail causing her to yelp and start running nearly dragging the Devire.

"_I got to get that Devire off of Mystic… Wait, _Mystic throw Devire off with Tail Whip and then use Scratch!" Nathen called out making Mystic stop, a small tear forming as she growled from the pain coursing through her tail, Mystic raised Devire up using Tail Whip more to slam Devire against the ground till he let her go. Doing this not only lowered his defense, but it also caused damage.

It wasn't long until Devire let go and jumped back as Mystic ran after him starting to scratch at him.

"Stubborn little fox, Devire use Dark Pulse!" Joey called out as his Devire started to generate a strong dark aura. After a moment he released the energy in a strong pulse of energy at Mystic.

"Crap, Mystic dodge!" Nathen called out but he saw that Mystic was already tired from swinging Devire around and trying to scratch him. "_She can't move…!_"

As the move got closer and closer, Mystic took a small breath as she became enveloped in a fire, she then called out before jumping up and stamping on the ground causing several columns of fire to shoot up from the ground towards Devire before encasing him in flames.

"What the hell, what just happened?!" Joey called out in shock. When the fire parted Devire stumbled around a bit before falling over unconscious. "Damn, you did good Devire…" Joey then recalled his Devire before sighing and shrugging, he left a small envelope on the ground before walking off. "Good battle, see you around kid,"

"Yeah…" Nathen said as he watched Mystic run over to get the envelope before coming back to him. "You were fantastic Mystic," Nathen took the envelope which turned out to be a decent sum of money, but after putting the money in his pocket he pulled out his PokéDex and held it to his Fenniken. "What was that move…?"

After browsing through his data on his Fenniken, he learned that the move was called Fire Pledge, a special move that only Fire Pokémon that are starters of certain regions can use.

"You're one unique Fenniken, aren't you Mystic?" Nathen said with a chuckle as he petted Mystic before giving her a twig.

"Fenni!" Mystic said happily as she took the twig and started chewing on it.

"Let's break for a bit longer then get back to the road," Nathen said calmly watching Hero pretty much sleep against the rock while Mystic chewed on her twig.

For a few hours Nathen took time to study his Pokémon's stats and moves while they rested and relaxed. When they all got started moving again it had started to get late.

_~Route 1, forest path, midway Pokémon Center Road, 2000 hours~_

"Man it got late…" Nathen said with a sigh as he looked to Krissy who had fallen asleep in his arms. See her put a smile back on his face. "Good thing there's Pokémon Center coming up." Seeing the lights just ahead, Nathen picked up the pace and hurried over to the center.

After getting into the center, Nathen left his 4 Pokémon with Nurse Joy to rest and recover while he got some dinner and restocked what he could at a small store in the center. After getting his Pokémon he went up to a room that he had rented for the night.

He changed into a black long-sleeved top and a black pair of pajama pants that had a white Poké Ball image on the right leg. After letting out his Pokémon to sleep on the opposite bunk bed, he laid down in his own, but before long he noticed how his Pokémon joined him in his bed, Phoenix made a mock nest of his hat and some papers, Mystic and Krissy crawled up into his arms and Hero laid down in front of Nathen resting against the head rest only sleeping lightly so he could look after his new Pokémon family and his trainer.

_~Journal Entry I~_

_Today was my first day through the Pokoh Region's start, and I've only really made it to a Pokémon Center in Huifun Forest. Along the way I was able to capture a Kalos Pokémon with my Eevee's help, the Tiny Robin Pokémon Fletchling, I decided to name him Phoenix. I also decided to name my other Pokémon as well as any other Pokémon I get; except for the ones anyone trades me._

_I named my Riolu: Hero, my Fenniken: Mystic, and my Eevee: Krissy… after Mom… I wish I was able to call home today… But I need to be strong for everyone back home and get through this right!_

_Oh before I forget, I met someone while having lunch, he said his name was Joey, he and I had my first Pokémon Battle! I used Mystic and Hero for the battle. He used two Pokémon I never saw before, my PokéDex said that they were called Starlfeather and Devire; I think they're Pokoh native. It was a tough battle, but I still came out on top as the victor! I was able to learn that Mystic could use the move Fire Pledge, I can't wait to get back on the road and learn so much more about my Pokémon!_

_I'll try and write every night to keep this journal up to date, but it may be difficult at times. Goodnight Journal, I'll talk tomorrow._

_~End Entry I~_

**_There you have it everyone! The Journal Entry feature I'm only going to do whenever I end the chapter with everyone sleeping or I have an instant where they are asleep mid in the story or close to the end of the chapter. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the story, do keep submitting OC's and be sure to read, review and above all enjoy reading!_**


End file.
